We Are Stars
by Portmanteau
Summary: I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you. A six part story on how Sam gets her best friend to stay. Sam/Lara


**Hello, It's been a while. I just finished this game last week and have become obsessed with this pairing. Hence, the fic. It's a little bit larger than my usual ficlet style, so if any of you have read something from me before, beware this is really different in style. Not in angst, though. You can be sure the angst will remain. This is somewhat inspired in We Are Stars by The Pierces, because that flawless song came on as I was browsing DA for every single existing drawing of this ship and it kind of stuck.**

**The story will take place in about six parts, but since I have yet to write them, you can expect this to be updated in about two weeks time. POVs will kind of change somewhat as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy it, and drop me a line if you have something to say!**

**Chapter 1 - Intro**

_We are stars, fashioned in the flesh and bone_

_We are islands, excuses to remain alone_

_We are moons, throw ourselves around each other_

_We are oceans, being controlled by the pull of another_.

Sam is checking her makeup in front of the mirror, brush lightly re-applying a pink hue to her cheeks when she hears her phone. Hastily, she submerges in the depths of her purse scrambling for her phone, because only one person in this world has a personalized ringtone and it's the only person whom she could ever bother to answer in the first try to.

"I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten I existed, what with all the Croatian ruins and all" She doesn't bother saying Hello. She doesn't need to.

"Hey, Sam. Sorry I haven't called in a while. I accidentally left my phone at the campsite and hadn't had the chance to come back"

Sam sighs and rolls her eyes, because that's just _so_ Lara. "It's ok. Don't worry about it, Sweetie. I get it. Though I was starting to get worried something had happened, you know? Where are you now?" She presses her ear to the speaker, trying to hear the breathing of the other girl who she desperately misses through the sorry excuse of a cell phone her best friend uses. Like, it's been three years since she finally agreed to access her family's money –can't she buy herself an iPhone or something so they could FaceTime properly?

"Sam…I _do_ worry, and I _am_ sorry. It sucked not hearing your voice – It's bad enough I never get to see you as it is" And there she goes, Sam thinks. There she goes making her heart skip more beats than its healthy and making her lungs forgetting how to breathe.

Even when she's not near.

Sam knows. She is aware that Lara misses her too, but the Englishwoman was the one who left, and she can't help herself - she resents Lara a little. Even though she is aware that Lara is emotionally stunted and getting her to figure the feelings the American has for her is close to none and therefore, she can't be mindful of them.

She closes her eyes and wills herself to get a grip and keep the conversation going, but the archeologist beats her to it. "Listen, I am very close to finishing this exploration...I am guessing that three days should be enough. I am exhausted, and in dire need of sleep, so I'll be quick. I understand if you already have plans, and I get it if you can't or you are busy, but I- it's one of the few weeks I get all to myself and I miss you like crazy and-"

"Lara, stop babbling like you aren't aware that I'd love for you to come. You don't even have to ask." Sam is pretty sure she hears the brunette on the other side of the line releasing a breath and really, it's as if she was scared of her answer when all that could ever come out of the American's mouth is a yes.

"Really? Uh…okay then. I'll book a flight for the next wee-"

"What? No way, you only have a few days free of your duties as a badass tomb raider who only makes groundbreaking discoveries. Go to the airport as soon as you get the chance and get your toned ass in here! You can sleep on the way here or whatever. Are you for real right now? Like, I'm disappointed in you, Sweetie. You are depriving me of my Lara time unnecessarily."

A faint chuckle can be heard through the line and Sam gets the feeling that maybe Lara wanted to do exactly that, but wasn't sure on how to ask. God, she missed that laugh. "Okay, Sam. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll go straight there once I'm done, I promise." Those words calm her, because if there is one thing Lara is good at, is keeping the promises she makes. At least, the promises she makes to Sam. Like that time she promised to be back for her birthday and actually _stole_ a helicopter to make it in time for midnight. And to think that a few years ago no one could have pegged Lara to be a lawbreaking citizen. Oh, how times change.

"Let me know what your ETA is. I don't care about your strange independence issues, I'm picking you up." another chuckle is heard through the shitty microphone and then an "Okay, I'll see you in a few days, then" before the line goes dead, and Sam can feel her heart fighting its way through her throat again.

She's coming back.


End file.
